


A Season of Brotherly Love

by htfrjolenz



Series: The Adventures and Perils of Davy Jones [3]
Category: The Monkees
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htfrjolenz/pseuds/htfrjolenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Monkees are as they were in 1966 in this saga but this is an altered reality story, it takes place in modern times and certain facts have been changed to create the plot and environment.)</p>
<p>Summary: Sequel to “A First Time for Everything”<br/>With the holidays approaching Davy and the family make an astonishing and delightful discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Now that everyone was settled into the new house, the excitement of the approaching holidays lit Davy up like the proverbial Christmas tree. Having been born in England, Thanksgiving was not something they’d celebrated when he was a boy. Robyn had no interest in any of the holidays: All the years Davy spent under his authority they’d never regaled for any special occasion - even Christmas was a bleak and lonely time.  
    With the cooler autumn air and the changing of every human character to one of good will, the bustle of his families’ Thanksgiving planning had him very excited. It was decided that the two households would celebrate together, with everyone contributing to the meal something native to his home or heritage: This would certainly be a feast of unique flavors. They kept their special menus a secret from one another, with exception to the humongous turkey Nicky was going to prepare.      Searching out fresh markets and specialty shops, they furtively bought every ingredient necessary for the approaching day.  
    The weekend was over with the big feast just days away, and knowing they would be busy all week, Tony wanted to give Davy a little one on one time with Micky. He and Nicky were going to L.A. for the night to hit a few specialty shops gathering their final ingredients. He decided to drag Robbie along so the two youngest bandmates could have his house to themselves. He left the lovers a light meal and a bottle of wine to set the mood. They had finished supper having cleaned the kitchen, and were settled in the living room on the floor.  
   “How bout that wine?” Micky suggested.  
   “Alright, I’ll get it”  
   While Davy fetched the vino, Micky kicked off his shoes. He threw several pillows from the couch in a comfy pile on the carpet and shrugged out of his shirt.  
    When Davy returned, seeing him in a sexy sprawl, he nearly dropped Tony's antique crystal glasses. He stood for a moment remembering the last time he'd drank a lot of wine.  
           (oh boy, _I’m_ in trouble)  
    Perched on the floor beside his partner he poured them both a tall glass of the burgundy. A clink of their glasses and they swallowed deeply of the splendid ruby-hued ferment.  
   “I can’t believe we’re actually alone!” Micky cooed, stroking Davy’s cheek.  
   “I know, s'been a while."  
   Ulterior motives in mind, Micky refilled Davy’s glass, continuing to sip casually on his own.  
   “You tryin’ to get me _drunk_ Dolenz?” Davy grinned.  
   “Just want you to relax is all, loosen up a bit.”  
   “Hmm …”  
   “Come here,” Micky said, patting the pillow beside him.  
   He curled into Micky’s one-armed embrace, snuggling in, and looked up into his face.  
   “Much better,” Micky said, planting a kiss on his nose.  
   Giggling, Davy draining his second glass, which Micky promptly refilled.  
   “I love the way you fit perfectly against me,” Micky whispered.  
   “Built fer each other.” He replied, “S’it a bit _warm_ in ‘ere?” Davy asked with a thickening tongue.  
   Sliding his arm from under his lover’s back, Micky sat, straddling his slim hips and eyeing him with a lascivious grin.  
   “Naa, you just want _fewer_ clothes on.”  
   In a swift and fluid movement, he peeled the t-shirt over Davy’s head. Without missing a beat, he puckered his lips around the pink-red peaks that were his little ones nipples, working the man’s belt buckle in the same stroke.  
   “ _Ohhhggod_ ,” Davy moaned.  
   Somehow, in his erotic stupor he managed to miss something, for the next thing he knew he lay naked, giggling up at his lusty-eyed paramour. He slugged back his third glassful of the heady liquid and looked at Micky with ravenous eyes.  
   “Yours,” he said huskily, and took a fumbling crack at the belt that stood between him and a naked lover. Now rather tipsy, his fingers clumsy, he wasn’t seeing much success - fortunately, Micky was happy to assist.  
    They lay on their sides, bodies pressed together, hands groping - legs rubbing together deliciously as they nipped and sucked at each other’s lips in a passionate kiss. Micky pulled back, staring down into honey-colored eyes. His mild buzz making him frisky, he slowly ran his hands up and down the length of Davy’s torso. He gave a small twist to the hard nipples, thrilling at the groan of painful pleasure that gurgled in the young man’s throat.  
    He roughly stroked his way down the slender ribcage, and along his hips. His thumbs brushed the tangle of crisp dark hair above Davy’s manhood, driving him to moan and writhe beneath him from the thrill. Bending, he gave a hot flick of his tongue to the sensitive tip of Davy's full throbbing cock. Electric chills ran through Davy’s taut body and he arched upward eagerly. Slowly, Micky teased and stoked the pulsating pink hard-on with his licking and swirling tongue.  
    “Oh! _More_ -” Davy insistently pleaded  
    Wrapping his wet lips around him and drew him into his mouth. Soft, silky suckling rapidly became a tight, drawing suction at a steady and feverish pace.  
    “Bloody _hell_!” Davy cried, grabbing handfuls of sweat-dampened curly hair, “Micky - s’ ** _so_** good - _please_?”  
    With mind blowing suddenness Micky came off of him with a hard pulling suck, leaving Davy breathless and in agony.  
    “ _No_! **Why**?” He begged.  
    “I’m not finished with you _yet_ little one,” Micky said lustily, trailing burning kisses along his thigh.  
    “Davy, I.. I wanna _**fuck**_ you.”  
    Eyes widened in fear he gaped up at him, chewing nervously at his lip.  
    “I -"  
    “Please Davy. I… let’s just _try_. I **swear** to you I will be _so_ careful. If you hate it, I _promise_ you I’ll stop!”  
    The pleading in Micky’s eyes was killing him, but Davy’s fear of pain was waging a war in his drunken head: He wanted to do it - wanted very much to please his gentle lover.  
           (Gentle.. _so_ gentle)  
    Swallowing hard he gave the slightest nod of his head, his lips trembling he spoke timidly.  
    “ _One_ more glass?”  
    Micky filled the stemmed wineglass so full that a few drops spilled onto Davy’s golden skin. He lapped it up, sucking it off with tender, tickling lips.  
    Davy downed the rosy spirits in one long draught and setting the goblet aside laid back against the cushions.  
        Another nod.  
    His eyes were soft and glassy as he looked up at his partner with a mixture of absolute trust and abject terror.  
    “Alright,” he squeaked, " _n-now_ whatta we do? “  
    With a quick peck on Davy’s mouth Micky reached into the pocket of the jeans he’d cast behind him, producing a small tube. Kneeling between the youth’s strong, tanned legs, he squeezed some of the clear gel into his palm. Kisses and licks fell onto Davy’s abdomen and thighs, his lover’s hot breath caressing his skin. He watched, breathless, mesmerized by the sight and sensations as Micky’s warm slippery palm took hold of his cock and gently began to prime him. Long teasing strokes up and down the velvet shaft scintillated Davy’s wine-laden mind. A keening groan escaped him and he closed his eyes, relishing the plethora of erotic sensations.  
    A sharp gasp broke the spell as his lover eagerly probed a lubricated finger into his rectum. Increasing his rhythm on Davy’s hungry hardness, Micky locked eyes with him in a sensual and heated gaze.  
   “Relax,” he said softly, “but I’ll stop if you want me to.”  
   A tiny, wine-dizzy smile and a quick wink told Micky to gently proceed.  
   He slowed his strokes and pushed deeper into the small man’s bottom, swirling his finger as he kissed Davy’s quivering thigh. Poking and teasing he probed the tiny space in an effort to stretch him, sending waves of chills through the young one’s nubile body.  
    Wordlessly he withdrew his hands and eased his lover’s legs apart. With one last questioning look, he pressed his dick against the tiny opening and waited. Davy placed trembling hands on Micky’s waist and giving a slight squeeze, nodded his assent. Raising his lover's shaky legs he eased them gently toward his chest. Finally, unable to wait a moment longer, he pushed into him slowly.  
    The pain was so sharp and mind splitting that Davy was momentarily blinded. A cold sweat broke out on his skin, his face draining of color. The air in his lungs seeming to vanish immediately; he felt as if he were choking. Involuntarily he lurched backwards, scrambling away from the intruding force but Micky held him firmly in place.  
    “ _HOLY FUCK DAVE_ ” Micky gasped, the tight warmth like nothing he’d ever felt - and it felt like pure heaven.  
    “Oh **God** Micky!” Davy winced, tears in his eyes.  
    “- I’m pulling out babe I-”  
    “ ** _No_**! Just.. Just, _don’t move_."  
    Exhaling a heavy breath Davy forced himself to relax. He was gripping Micky’s upper arms so tightly that the young Italian felt instantly bruised.  
    “Davy I don’t wanna hurt y-”  
    “I-I’m alright, it’s g-gonna hurt _some_. Just please, _go easy_.”  
    “But babe you’re-”  
    Davy cut him off with a hard and burning kiss. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and forehead to forehead he whispered.  
    “I _want_ this Micky.”  
    Nodding, Micky began again now holding Davy’s body close to his, easing his way deeper into the steamy tightness. Burying his face in his lover's neck Davy inhaled deeply of Micky's personal scent, melting into the safe harbor of his embrace.  
Carefully easing his hips back he pressed his length into him again and again, and finding a smooth metre, he reached once more for Davy’s cock. The combination of pleasure and pain was so intense that Davy felt he was wavering between heaven and hell. His delirious moans brought Micky to bend to his ear.  
    “Shhh, I’ve got you,” he whispered, planting soft kisses on his neck.  
    The change of position brought a new sensation into play, something warm and erotic happening inside the younger man’s body. A jolt of the most delicious pleasure shot through him, electrifying him from his head to his feet.  
    “Don’ stop.. _hitting_.. wha' _evah_.. yer prodding!” he sputtered through gritted teeth.  
    “ ** _Never_**!” Micky breathed into his ear.  
    With a renewed abandon he picked up his pace, sliding his massive hard-on sweetly over the lovely, tiny gland that was bringing Davy to writhe beneath him, moaning and begging for more.  
   “Oh _Micky - So **HOT**_!”  
    The fiery urge building in Micky's balls was reaching its point of no return. He pumped wildly at the head of Davy’s cock, drawing from him an unintelligible string of wild pleadings. The tight spasms wrapping his own crazed and hungry erection fueled Micky to a frenzy, and crying out he shot his hot nectar into his lover’s firm backside.  
   “Oh _hell_ , **_YESSS_**!”  
   The younger man exploded too, cumming into his lover’s hand as they drew every bit of rapturous pleasure they could from each other’s bodies. Micky dissolved in a weak heap atop Davy’s sweaty form, his softening manhood slipping from its cozy haven. As his senses gradually came back to him, he realized his lover was crying. Springing to shaky hands and knees, he spoke softly in a stricken voice.  
   “Oh God no - Davy, I’ve _hurt_ you!”  
   Tears still streaming, he shook his head, struggling to find his tongue.  
   “No - _yes_ \- but tha's not why. It was.. _rough_ , but not 'orrible.”  
   “Then what is it?”  
   Wiping his face Davy sniffed, and clearing his throat he spoke in a soft voice.  
   “I won’t lie to you Micky, _it hurt_. At first it was so bad I wanted to make you stop or _die trying_ , but then…”  
   Micky waited, a guilty knot twisting his stomach.  
   “Then it was.. **_Right_**. Not just the pleasure. For the first time in my life I _KNEW_ not only that I belonged to someone - _with_ someone - but I knew clearly and completely _**who**_.” I’ve never felt so free and so fully possessed in the same strike. It _gobsmacked_ me. I felt so perfectly.. _wanted_. I love you Micky. “  
    Micky smothered him with kisses, hugging him close. Burying his relieved face into Davy’s neck, a single tear fell onto the boyish shoulder as Micky whispered to him.  
    "You’re _**mine**_ little one, for the _rest of my life_. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

   Davy spent the day with the guys at their place, rehearsing and just having fun. Mike and Peter couldn’t help but notice the _I’ve-been-on-a-horse-too-long_ swagger in their youngest member’s walk and exchanged a knowing grin. Tony had called to say they were heading home, and to check in on his ward: He had some news for Davy.  
   “Stop pacing the floor will ya Tiny? You’re makin me nervous,” Mike finally spoke up, “now sed'down n play some cards.”  
Davy came into the kitchen and sat delicately on one of the chairs. Tight-faced he let a small groan slip out as his tender behind made contact with the hard seat. Peter cracked a goofy grin, and despite his best efforts, Mike snickered at the grimace on the Englishman's face. Davy gave them a sly, sideways look.  
   “ _Whas'so funny_?"  
   “We’re sorry shotgun; butcha might as well be wearing a sign that says ' _fresh kill_ ’ …”  
        Another snicker.  
   Irritated and more than a little sore, Davy unceremoniously flipped them the middle finger.  
   “In all seriousness, there are things you can do to get past this a little easier."  
   Still scowling and with a pink tinge to his cheeks, Davy muttered in reply.  
   “Like _wha_ ’??”  
   “Start with this.” Peter said, tossing him a soft pillow from the couch.  
   “Well there’s _that_ ,” Mike said, suppressing a giggle, “n you can take a soak in the tub.”  
   Realizing that they were genuinely trying to help Davy latched onto the humor of the situation. Always his best defense, he made himself the butt of his own joke.  
   “I dunno 'bout _that_ ," he grinned, "me _bums_ s'sore I’m ready for an icy dip in the ocean.”  
   Bursting into uproarious laughter his roommates found themselves charmed by his self-stinging sense of humor.  
   "I'm tellin ya, now I know what it feels like to be a _scare_ crow - with a _pole_ shoved up yer arse."  
   "Stop, Stop!" Mike begged, "I cain't _breathe_!"  
   “Don’t be embarrassed about it Davy,” Peter spoke up as the laughter died down, “we’ve all been there too."  
   “Which reminds me, why is _Micky_ not walkin’ like a cowpoke Tiny?”  
   “Cuz I was the only _cow_ that got poked.”  
   Davy’s infectious laughter had them all cackling again when Micky came down the stairs.  
   “What’d I miss?” he said half-grinning.  
   “Apparently, _not much_.” Mike said with a suggestive grin.  
   “Huh?”  
   “We were just won'drin when you were gonna let our _little cowboy_ here take a ride.”  
   The side-splitting laughter was killing Davy’s backside, but he couldn’t help himself. Facing his friends with the one-sided fact of their escapades, Micky could only blush.  
   Just as things started to simmer down, Tony came in the front door.  
   “Hey Tony,” Davy called.  
   “Hey kiddo, I heard from Gerry yesterday.”  
   “Is everything alright?”  
   “Yes, he called to say that he’d made arrangements for a company to go into Robyn's old house and get the rest of your things. A bonded courier will be packing and shipping them to you here - is there anything else in the house outside of your bedroom that you want sent along?”  
   Thoughtful, Davy considered the question.  
   “There're four cookbooks in the kitchen that belong to me. If Robyn didn’t destroy or be rid of it, he 'ad a box of my.. _mem'ries_ , up in the attic. I guess that’s about it.”  
   “Okay, I’ll let him know. Has he been any trouble?” He asked Mike.  
   The look of stark humiliation in Davy’s eyes spoke volumes.  
   “Nary a bit,” Mike assured him, giving his Tiny friend a wink.  
   “Good to hear! David I could use some help unpacking the groceries if you will.”  
   “Right, coming.”  
   Davy gave Micky a hug and a quick peck, and said he would see them all later.  
                                                                                      *****  
   The next few days were filled with tantalizing smells and busy hands preparing for Thursday’s feast. The big day finally arrived and the double-family gathered excitedly together at Tony’s place.  
       And **Oh**! The _incredible meal_!  
   With a tabletop drum roll from Micky, Nicky placed the steaming, juicy, golden bird in the center of the dining table. He had filled it near to bursting with a sage, sausage and chestnut stuffing, trimming the platter with cranberries and bright sprigs of rosemary. Eyes wide and drooling, everyone applauded the main attraction. Taking turns, they each introduced the foods they had so carefully prepared, sharply whetting one another's appetite. As the host, Tony spoke first.  
   “On this - our first Thanksgiving together - I bring you a bit of _Italy_ : Butternut squash with crisp pancetta, a plentiful antipasto platter, seafood bruschetta, classic tiramisu and a sparkling white Zinfandel.”  
   Oohs and aahs made their way around the table, stomachs growling, eyes glazed in anticipation.  
   “Italian-American,” Robbie went next, “I present to you my creamy whipped potatoes with a richly-herbed turkey gravy, sautéed spinach with mushrooms and pearl onions and a fig tart in a delicate pistachio crust.”  
   Davy clutched his stomach, moaning in anticipation. Micky, licking his lips, let out a pleased groan. Peter stood next and proudly announced his contribution to the meal.  
   “This is my _New England_ heritage, all of my favorites and my mother’s _best_ recipes: Parker house rolls, brussels sprouts with bacon, corn pudding and maple-butter mashed sweet potatoes!”  
   “Oh my _God_ son!” Tony cried.  
   Robbie let out a long low whistle.  
   "Petah yer _killin_ ' me!"  
   “Cotton I am _really_ impressed!” Mike smiled, “com'ere you.”  
   He planted a wet kiss on the elated blonde’s forehead, pride beaming from both of their faces.  
   “My turn!” Micky stood, “A little bit of L.A.: Spicy beet slaw with citrus, scallions and arugula and my grandmama’s famous brown sugar cranberry tart. I also have some _GREAT_ almond espresso for after dinner.”  
   “Ooh I _LOVE_ beets!” Davy said excitedly.  
   “Mick I haven’t had that cranberry tart since we were _boys_!” Tony said licking his lips.  
   Mike stood up and spoke like a proud Texan.  
   “Our homestead favorites for this here _fine_ holiday I bring to this table a taste of _**Texas**_ : Aunt Kate’s stewed green beans and poblanos, squash soup with chili-spiced pecans n pepitas, and my own pumpkin spice cheesecake with cinnamon-bourbon whipped cream.”  
   “ ** _Cheesecake_** \- be still my beating _heart_!” Tony said delighted.  
   Davy and Nicky exchanged wide-eyed smiles of anticipation, as they both loved spicy food.  
   “Michael that sounds _wonderful_!” Peter beamed, "I can hardly _wait_!"  
   “Welp I s'pose that leaves _me_ ,” Davy said, rising from his chair, “be righ’ back chaps.”  
   He returned to the table with two covered silver dishes. Laying them on either side of the turkey platter he made his presentation.  
   “I offer for yer dining pleasure a bi' of _Manchester_ right 'ere in the colonies.”  
   He lifted the first lid.  
   “Prawn cocktail.”  
   Tony’s jaw dropped, genuinely impressed. Nicky, a huge seafood fan, moaned at the sight of the plump, pink shrimp. Davy continued.  
   “Ere in the casserole I’ve brought parsnips and swede - that's yellow turnips n rutabaga to you _yanks_ \- with nutmeg and a tarragon cream sauce. And for dessert - Micky if you will?  
   Another drumroll gave an exciting crescendo to the moment. Davy lifted the lid of a third silver baking dish, already waiting on the table.  
   “Traditional English Figgie Pudding: Figs, apricots, almonds, currants, raisins n spices steamed in to a thick, warm, moist lil _beau'y_!”  
   “ _OHHHH_!” Nicky moaned aloud.  
   “So _THAT’S_ why I’ve been drooling all day!” Tony added with a huge grin, "The smell has been _torturing_ me!"  
   “Tiny that looks like a _lot_ ta work - _AND_ it looks _**AMAZING**_!”  
   Micky kissed him full on the lips, hard and wet, mouth watering for more than just the meal.  
   “Davy I'm duly impressed! You even garnished it with a sprig of Holly! This looks like a feast _indeed_ gentlemen,” Tony said standing, “so before it can get cold, I’d like to carry on a long-standing tradition that Nicky and I share. In lieu of grace, I would like each of us to stand and say what he is thankful for. _Me_? I am thankful for each of _you_ , this beautiful day and the _fabulous_ meal we’ve all put together, Nicky?”  
   The quiet, dark-eyed young man stood and spoke next.  
   “I’m thankful for a new place to live, new friends and a great life. Robbie?"  
   “I’m exceedingly thankful for this feast, for re-connecting with old friends,” he glanced at Micky, “and making new ones. I’m thankful for this whole family unit. Mike?”  
   Mike stood and spoke to the already emotional gathering.  
   “I’m s'very thankful for all of you. I’m thankful for my Cotton,” he caressed Peter’s cheek, “and I’m deeply thankful that _Tiny_ here came into our lives. Peter?”  
   Tears in his big, syrupy eyes, Peter stood and smiled broadly.  
   “I’m so very thankful for all of you; you each bring love and joy to me in your own _unique_ way. I’m thankful to have Michael as my partner, and I am thankful that we’re all here together. Micky?"  
   “I’m thankful for family, blood wise and this one. I’m thankful for _all this food_ and the love that went into it. I am so thankful to you, Tony - for moving to Malibu.. I dunno how I’d get through a day without my little one.”  
   He turned to Davy.  
   “I’m most thankful for **_you_**. I’ve never felt _so_ loved and accepted for _ME_ in my life, and Davy, I’ve **never** been happier.”  
   Holding the other man's hands in his own, he kissed them both.  
   “Davy?” Tony prompted.  
   He sat a moment, misty-eyed, looking around at the others. He let his head drop then stood by his chair.  
   “I’m not sure where to _starht_ …” he looked up at them, “I have _so much_ that I’m thankful for, I could go on all ahfternoon, but I won’t. I’m thankful that all of you welcomed me into your lives and 'omes, that I’ve gotta f _amily_ \- **_a real one_** \- for the first time in God, _so_ long. I’m thankful for this celebration that’s new to me and all the wonderful food! N Micky, I’m **_so ‘appy_** with you - I _too_ feel like I can really be meself with you. I love all of you so very much.”  
   For a moment, nobody spoke, all of them in an emotional dither, very touched by Davy’s words. Before a lot of caterwauling could begin, Tony thankfully broke the silence.  
   “Well let’s get this dinner started! Nicky, it's your bird = _you_ get to carve.”  
   “Yessir!”  
   Ninety minutes later, the seven men lounged about in various states of saturation, stuffed to the gills they moaned and dozed sprawled on the two large sofas.  
   “That was the biggest and _best_ meal I ever did eat,” Mike said with half-lidded eyes.  
   “Mmmmm,” Peter agreed beside him, almost asleep on his shoulder.  
   “Considering the variety of flavors, everything went so _perfectly_ together,” Tony said, “and Nicky that turkey was _better than my **best**_ **!** ”  
   “Wow Tony, **_thank_** you. Do we have any _bicarbonate_?”  
   “Ate too much, eh mi amore?” Tony chuckled, “there's some in my medicine cabinet, but try a little ginger ale first.”  
   A long, ripping snore erupted from Micky, bringing a giggle from his friends.  
   “Well, good thing 'es knocked out,” Davy yawned, “I’m too stuffed n too _sore_ to 'ave another go tonight.”  
   He realized what he’d said just half a tick too late. Nicky turned seven shades of red at the revelation, Tony gaping at him in utter surprise. Sitting up from his relaxed position he looked at Davy sternly.  
   “Come with me kiddo, I think we need to _talk_.”  
   Davy rose and followed him to the kitchen table, casting a helpless backward glance at his sleeping boyfriend. He sat nervously chewing at his lower lip, waiting for Tony to speak.  
   “I take it the two of you made a home run the other night?”  
   The young man looked at him puzzled.  
   “You and Micky - you went _all the way_?”  
   Blushing brightly Davy looked at his feet. Slowly raising his head to meet his guardian’s gaze, he nodded silently.  
          (I'm in _trouble_ )  
   Tony sighed.  
   “Are you _bene il_ mio piccolo?”  
   “Who _WHA_ ’?”  
   “ _Ha-ha_ ," he chuckled, "I’m sorry - I ask if you’re alright 'my little love’.”  
   “Oh,” Davy smiled, “I erm … I am.”  
   “Are you in much _discomfor_ t?”  
   “.. A l-l _ittle_. It was.. well worse, ya know.. _before_.”  
   “Kiddo I don’t want you to be embarrassed about this. You can talk to me, about _anything_ you need.”  
   “I know, i-it’s just that I… I didn’t want to _hurt your feelings_.”  
   “Davy that's **not** going to happen. I am **_ALWAYS_** going to have a - a _soft_ spot for you, but the dynamics of our relationship is _much changed_. My role in your life will never be that of _paramour_ , and I will **NEVER** look at you that way again. _Understand_?”  
   Relieved, Davy nodded, giving him a winning smile.  
   “I’m going to draw you a hot bath with some salts and essential oils, it’ll _really_ help with the pain. Get your things; I want you to do this now. You’ll need to stay in the tub for about forty-five minutes. We’ll talk some more later on.”  
   He gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

   Saturday morning Tony woke the house up early. He and Mike had made secret plans for the two households to have a fun day together. Everyone gathered in the boys’ living room to find out what the big fuss was all about.  
   “Okay,” Tony began, “here's the thing. Christmas is in _exactly_ thirty days, and Mike and I have a big weekend planned for all of us, starting with breakfast out, my treat.”  
   “Once we get to the restaurant n order breakfast, ”Mike added with a sly grin, “we’ll letch'as know the _rest_.”  
   They piled into two vehicles and headed for town, Davy pleading to ride with Micky and the guys. Tony acquiesced and they were on their way.  
   Seated around the large table everyone ordered quickly, eager to hear what Mike and Tony had to say.  
   “Okay, here's the plan. When we’re finished eating, we’re driving up the coast about forty minutes to a farm - a Christmas tree farm,” Tony said.  
   “We’re gonna buy the best two trees we can find,” Mike added, “n tons of greenery to deck them halls.”  
   “After that,” Tony went on, “it’s on to buy decorations, lights, ornaments, tinsel-”  
   “Bows n garlands, wreaths n other such finery-”  
   “Then we’ll all work together to put up the trees in both houses-”  
   “N gussy em up with all the doodads n gimcracks,” Mike finished.  
   Breakfast arrived and they chatted excitedly, most especially Nicky and Davy.  
   “This is gonna be _great_ ,” Davy said, shoving ham in his mouth, “I 'aven’t 'ad a Christmas tree in _eleven years_!”  
   “Christmas is my _FAVORITE_ time of year,” Nicky replied, “everything is so bright and merry, the colors and smells, the music - and I _LOVE_ to wrap and hide presents!”  
   They nattered away like two excited children, devouring their meals with hurried anticipation.  
   At the tree farm, they decided that Nicky would choose one tree and Davy the other. They fanned out in two’s and threes, to frolic in the sun among the glorious scent of pine and fir. Nicky found a six-foot Douglas fir, hearty and wide, with beautiful full branches. Davy, after a tumble in the pine needles with Micky, was torn between a gorgeous blue spruce and a huge pine, both of which towered over his small stature.  
   “Micky,” Davy wheedled, “go n stand in front of the trees, _please_? One at a time?”  
   “Ok, but what for?”  
   “I wanna see which will make my best picture with you,” He grinned sheepishly.  
   Micky smiled, happy to please his adorable little lover.  
   “Hmm.. The _other_ one? No, go back, _please_?” Davy instructed.  
   “Welp, I’ve made up my mind,” he giggled.  
   “And what’s that?” Tony asked.  
   “Micky looks _TERRIBLE_ in green!” He laughed heartily, dodging a handful of pine needles Micky threw with a playful smirk.  
   “I think I want the pine tree, _lovely_ smell 'at one 'as.”  
   Much of the afternoon was spent in the same way, all of them laughing and playing, enjoying each other’s company. Finally back home they busied themselves with putting up the trees and decorating them. Lights and baubles, garlands and green sprays were hung everywhere in both houses, and Davy made sure that mistletoe graced _every_ doorway. Later, they ordered pizza and settled at the boys’ place for a night of cards and games.  
   Sunday they decorated outside, giving a festive cheer to the yards and entryways. When they were finished, it looked like Santa’s workshop had exploded over the two houses. Davy was _tickled pink_.  
     
   It was Tony’s turn to host their Sunday dinner and he made a fabulous spaghetti Bolognese, a rich combination of meat, vegetables, herbs and red wine, simmered until tender, and served over fresh pasta. After they ate he asked everyone to join him by the tree.  
   “It’s a custom for Nicky and I - for as long as I can remember - that I give him his first Christmas gift on this night.”  
   Nicky smiled, attempting to hide his eager anticipation with _little_ success.  
   “This year will be the same, but I also have something for _you too_ Davy.”  
   “Fer _me_!” Davy brightened, " _Really_!”  
   “Yes. I hope you don’t mind, I’m going to give Nicky his present first, that okay?”  
   “Course it is!”  
   Tony reached into the gaily-lit tree and retrieved a small box wrapped in silver foil paper.  
   “Buon Natale mio amore piccolo,” he said, handing the package to Nicky.  
   He took the gift and gave it a small shake. Smiling, he gently pulled the end of the bow, unfurling the ribbon. With gentle hands, he reached underneath and broke the tape that held the shiny folds of paper together, stretching the anticipation that hung in the air. Inside was a little gray box from a local jeweler. Nicky looked up in surprise, his eyes filled with a hopeful gleam. He took off the lid and gasped with delight.  
   “Oh **TONY** \- thank you **_SO MUCH_**!”  
   Everyone craned their necks to see what he was so thrilled over. He pulled out the sterling silver bracelet, and putting it on held it out for everyone to admire.  
   “I can’t _believe_ you actually **bought** it!” Nicky gushed, “I’ve been eyeing this for _ever_!”  
   “Enjoy it mi amici, with love,” Tony said happily.  
   He turned to Davy.  
   “Kiddo, what I have for you isn’t quite as extravagant. I gave this gift a lot of thought, and well, I hope it makes you happy too.”  
   “Wha'evah it is, I’m _sure_ I’ll love it, you didn’t _hafta_ get me anythin’.”  
   Once more Tony reached inside the tree. The box was smaller, but no less beautifully wrapped.  
   “Felice Natale _mia uno speciale_.”  
   Davy took the box with bright eyes and trembling hands: This was the first Christmas gift he’d received since he was seven years old. He ran his fingers over the satiny blue paper, soaking in the moment for all that it was. With boyish abandon he pulled the ribbon from the box and handed it to Micky. Giving the box a small shake, a distinct clunk-clunk met his ear and he grinned. He tore the paper off and opened the box to stare mutely down at a silver key. Puzzled, he looked at Tony.  
   “Davy,” he said, kneeling in front of him, “I know you have come to care for Robbie, Nicky and I. I’m _also_ aware that try as you have you’re not _truly_ happy here in our home.”  
   Heart pounding, Davy looked into his face in confusion, not sure where this was leading.  
   “This key,” Tony went on, “is _your_ house key - to move back home - _home,_ with Micky, Peter and Mike. I’ll be right here next door, and am still legally your guardian, but it’s time you were _genuinely_ happy and free.”  
   “I - I _dunno_ what to say.”  
   He reached forward and threw his arms around Tony’s neck, squeezing him with all he had.  
   “ _Thank_ you!” He whispered as his tears broke free. He turned his embrace on Micky who was equally emotional.  
   “I’m comin 'ome babe.” He said softly into his ear.  
   “ _No one_ of authority can know about this Davy," Tony spoke from behind him, "you understand?”  
   “Yes, _of course_. Thank you Tony. I’ll come over a lot n stay a night sometime. Nicky you’ll come stay with us some too, _won’t you_?”  
   “You better believe it; I’m going to miss your _messy head_ at breakfast …”  
   The two shared a quick hug and a reassuring smile  
   “Alrighty then,” Tony said loudly and cheerfully, “I declare the Christmas season officially under way! Let’s have a toast, and then _I’m_ off to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

   The next day a courier came to deliver Davy’s things. Robbie, Nicky and Tony brought the three boxes, two large and one smaller, next-door. Everyone hovered close to see what treasures they held. The first large crate was full of the clothes and shoes Davy had left behind when he ran away. Setting these aside, he opened the second large container.  
   “My books!” He said excitedly, “My _posters_ n sheet music - they _found_ them all!”  
   He showed his cookbooks to Tony, his posters to Micky and shoved his treasured music meanderings into Mike’s eager hands.  
   Davy looked at the last box with a bit of hesitation, almost a sense of fear in his manner. The small crate, he was certain, held the few cherished photos and memories of his childhood. Sensing his mood shift, Micky touched his shoulder.  
   “You don’t _have_ to open it until you’re ready. Even then, we’ll understand if you wanna do it alone Dave.”  
   “N-no, I’d like for you _all_ to be with me. It’s just …”  
   He swallowed, a little of the tension going out of him.  
   “Robyn kept this from me, I 'aven’t seen these in.. well a _long time_.”  
   With a deep fortifying breath, he forged ahead and opened the last crate. Inside was a small wooden box with a metal latch and a tiny lock. He lifted it out, setting it on the floor between his legs. From inside his shirt he pulled out the long, thin chain he wore, raising it over his head. Dangling from the bottom was a very small key. His hands shook so much that he had trouble at first, but managed to finally fit in the key and gave it a turn, laying the lock aside.  
   With great reverence, he slowly lifted the hinged lid - everyone seemed to be holding their breath. He smiled weakly and tears filled his honey-brown eyes as he pulled out a tiny pair of shoes. Beneath the shoes was a blue baby gown with a drawstring at the bottom; tied to the drawstring was a blue and white rattle. Smiling now, he handed these over to Micky to look at and pass along.  
   “ _Mine_ ,” he said with a bright pink blush.  
   "Wow," Micky grinned, passing the items on, "Have you _always_ been really little?"  
   "Nevahmind," Davy grinned.  
   Next came a small brown teddy bear wearing glasses ana a gray sweater. He hugged it to him briefly and passed this on too.  
   “Mr. _Biggles_!” He said animatedly.  
   A plastic bag of photos came next, but as he lifted it out of the box, he gasped and tossed it on the floor. Underneath it lay a battered wooden frame lying face-down on the bottom of the box. Grabbing it up, Davy quickly flipped it over and brought it close to his face.  
   He paled noticeably, and drawing a sharp breath clutched it tightly to his breast. Tears poured from his closed, anguished eyes and a heart-rending sob broke in his throat.  
   “Davy, what _is_ it?” Tony asked, concerned.  
   “Tiny?”  
   “Babe what-”  
   Jamming the frame into Micky’s hands, he scrambled to his feet. Racing upstairs to his room, he slammed the door behind him.  
   “What is the picture Mick?” Tony asked.  
   Micky looked at the photo he held, and with sadness etched on his face he looked up at the others.  
   “The _poor guy_!” Was all he could muster.  
   He turned the frame so everyone could see the happy family portrait: Mom, dad, a very young Davy - and what must have been his brother - on a picnic at the beach. Nicky looked at the photo and his eyes grew large. He backed away, shaking his head. Turning to Tony for just a second, he burst into tears and ran out the front door.  
   “What in the _world_?” Tony wondered. “I’ll be right back, I have to see what’s wrong with Nicky!”  
   “I’m gonna check on Davy.” Micky countered.  
   With that, both of them were gone, leaving the others concerned and quite confused.

   Micky slipped quietly into the bedroom and shut the door. Head lowered, Davy stood on the balcony looking out at the beach below. When gentle hands began to knead the tense muscles of his upper back, he softened into the comfort of the sturdy chest behind him.  
  “You okay?”  
  “Yes. I’m _sorry_ fer runnin’ off, I just …"  
  “It’s ok really, everybody understood. Was that.. was that your family?”  
  Davy nodded.  
  “Cookie _any_ of us would have reacted the same way,” Micky said, wrapping him in a hug from behind, “I can’t _imagine_ how it must hurt.”  
  “I think about them all the time, but it’s been _so long_ since I’ve seen the photo.. I’d nearly _forgotten_.”  
  “You’ve been through a lot Davy; sometimes it’s _easier_ to forget.”  
  Davy sighed and turned to face his love. He melted against him, letting his cares dissolve in strong, protective loving arms.   They held each other quietly for the longest time before Micky spoke.  
   “You feel like going back down? I’m sure the other guys are worried too.”  
   “Yaa, I think I can do that. Gimme a minute to wash me face.”

   Tony found Nicky curled up in his bed, his back to the door.  
   “Can I come in?”  
   He gave a brief nod.  
   “What happened back there Nicky?”  
   Tony could hear him sniffling, and waited for him to gain his composure. Nicky wiped his face and sitting up looked straight ahead. Finally calm, he spoke in a flat monotone.  
   “I knew I felt something from the beginning - you know how my intuitions are - but I couldn’t pin down what it was exactly.”  
   Tony sat down beside him, attentive and caring as always.  
   “What do you mean?”  
   “Bits and pieces have been.. shaking me. That day in Yuma when I first heard his _full_ name. Something familiar about his voice, his eyes. Thanksgiving day when he made the food, he mentioned Manchester - but I never _quite_ put it all together.”  
   Tony was confused. Desperate to comfort his young friend he prodded him gently for answers.  
   “I’m sorry kiddo, I’m not follo-”  
   “It was the **_picture_**!” Nicky blurted out.  
   "The photograph? Of Davy and his family?“  
   Nicky nodded, a faint ironic smirk playing on his lips.  
   "But why did it _upset_ you so much?”  
   Without speaking, Nicky reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a framed photo, handing it to Tony with a wry smile.  
   “My family and I - my _REA_ L family - the only picture I have.”  
   Stunned into utter silence Tony could only stare back at Nicky, wide eyed and flabbergasted:  
        It was _exactly_ the same picture.


	5. Chapter 5

   Tony called a meeting with Mike, Peter, Micky and Robbie. He sent Davy on some lengthy errands, and Nicky was asleep in his room.  
   “Gentleman, we have a bit of a situation developing that I think you should _all_ be aware of. I would also like everyone’s input, but this _HAS_ to be kept from Davy, at least for the moment. Can you handle that Micky?”  
   “I guess so.. I mean if it’s a _big deal_ not to say anything.”  
   “Once I explain mi amici, I’m _sure_ you’ll agree. You've brought it with you?”  
   Micky nodded, laying Davy’s precious photo on Tony’s kitchen table.  
  “Alright, you all saw how upset Nicky was earlier when he ran out of the house. I went to calm him and he explained everything to me, _showing_ me why. Brace yourselves gentlemen, this is a shocker.”  
   Reaching down beside his chair, Tony picked up Nicky’s photo, placing it on the table beside Davy’s.  
   “I don’t get it,” Micky said, " _how_?"  
   Peter looked at the two pictures in a muddle, a confused scowl marring his generally sweet placid features.  
   “Where did the other one come from?” Robbie spoke up.  
   “Well _HANG ME OUT WITH THE WASH_!” Mike exclaimed with sudden clarity.  
   Tony nodded his acknowledgement to the slick Texan with a crooked smile.  
   “Come in off the line Mike,” Micky cracked, “and explain it to the _rest_ of us, cuz I **still** don't understand.”  
   “Mick,” Tony said softly, “you know how Davy lost his family, _right shotgun_?”  
   “Yaa, he told me about the accident.”  
   “What you all may not know is that Nicky was adopted by my foster parents," Tony added, "after all of _HIS_ family died in a car accident. His father, mother and younger brother: **_David_**.”  
   Stunned, Micky fell off his chair.  
   “Do you mean that they -” Robbie fumbled, “they could be-”  
   “ _Brothers_.”  
   “Oh. My. God!” Micky said from the floor, "Are you **_SERIOUS_**?"  
   “And they have no idea?” Robbie asked.  
   “Nicky has figured it out, and naturally is quite overwhelmed. I gave him a mild sedative and called you all together - we have to figure out what to do."  
   Micky managed to regain his seat, and mouth still agape, closely examined the two pictures.  
   “Wow!” He breathed, "Just - **_WOW_**."  
   “So without any living relatives to confirm it, how can we find out for sure?” Peter asked.  
   “S'real simple Cotton,” Mike said crossing his long legs, “ _DNA testing_.”  
   Tony snapped his fingers.  
   “That’s _IT_!” Mike that's **_EXACTLY IT_**! I have a friend that works in the lab at UCLA - We’ll have both of them go in and get swabbed and have it compared for family DNA!"  
   "Won’t Davy want to know what it’s for?” Robbie pointed out.  
   “More than likely yes. We’ll have to sit him down and tell him everything. But he’s in a very delicate emotional frame of mind; it has to be handled _just_ right."  
   “Last theng inna _world_ I want is for Tiny to be hurt,” Mike drawled, "hate to get his hopes up n we all be mistaken."  
   “Tone?” Micky said, “When you _do_ tell Davy, I’d like to be there for like moral support.”  
   “Tell me _wha_ ’?” Davy said from the doorway, grocery sacks in his arms.  
   Eyes locked on the little Englishman, everyone froze in a panic  
  “Ok kiddo,” Tony stood, shoving the pictures at Micky, “let's get these groceries put away and we’ll sit down. I have something very important to talk to you about.”

   While Tony helped Davy put away the groceries, Peter and Mike made tea, Micky put on a pot of coffee and Robbie rustled up a platter of sandwiches. They poured some strong coffee into Nicky, giving Davy the chamomile tea, and gathered back at the table to tackle the difficult situation. Sandwiches in hand they began the daunting task. Davy sat mutely stunned as Tony explained to him Nicky’s growing suspicions. The two young men stole furtive, nervous glances at one another, listening to their histories roll out in front of everyone.  
       Their stories were identical:  
   The happy life, the birthday trip to the circus - Mum, dad, Nicholas and birthday boy David - the dinner before, the fateful decision to go for ice cream after …  
        _Rain ..._  
 _Crash ..._  
 _**Screaming** ..._  
   After the accident, Nicky was immediately adopted by an American family, as the British orphanage was so over-crowded.   Davy, who was more seriously injured, spent a lengthy hospital stay, where it was initially thought that he would never walk again. So as not to hold Nicky back they were separated, both unfairly told they were the _only_ survivor. Eventually Robyn took Davy as his charge and he had regained his ability to walk. They moved to the states and life went on, neither boy the wiser of the other's survival.  
   The entire gathering fell silent, Nicky and Davy regarding one another in quiet, nervous contemplation. Anxious, Davy finally spoke.  
   “So, _n-now_ what?”  
   “Now,” Tony said softly, “we go to L.A. and have the two of you swabbed for DNA comparison. We’ll have an answer for you two, _one way or the other_ , soon enough.”

   The next day Tony and the two would-be brothers made the drive to Los Angeles, where Marco Bellini was waiting for them in his lab.  
   “Antonio! Mio caro vecchio amico!”  
   “Ah, Marco, il mio vero amico!”  
   The two men, long-time friends from the old days, hugged each other tightly.  
   “These are my boys, Nicky and Davy, boys - Marco Bellini."  
   “Sono così bello, si deve essere molto orgoglioso. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you both. Come this way.”  
   They stepped into a cold, sterile-smelling white room filled with fancy, expensive equipment. Marco seated them side by side and donning rubber gloves set straight to work. Using a long q-tip with a large head, he swabbed the inside of Davy's cheek, gathering microscopic particles of cell tissue. He placed the sample into a plastic bag and labeled it SUBJECT A. Following the same procedure with Nicky he took another swab, bagging and labeling the sample SUBJECT B. Sealing both bags and placing them into a third, larger bag, he turned to the two young men.  
   “That’s all there is to it gentlemen, I’ll let you know what I find.”  
   “ _Grazie_ ," Tony smiled, "Good to see you Marco."  
   The ride home was uncomfortably quiet, everyone pensive, lost in scattered thoughts. A mile from home, Tony pulled to the side of the road and killed the motor.  
   “Listen to me carefully, _both_ of you: Whatever comes of this, for better or worse know that you have in each other a lifelong friend. Do not let your worries over the test results spoil the holidays for you, or those around you. Hope for the best - _prepare_ for disappointment. Most importantly, _talk to each other_. Worst-case scenario, the two of you have eerily similar histories and nothing more. Regardless, the gift of each other's friendship and company is God's love, bringing you both a bit of what you'd once lost, _brothers or not_."  
                                                                                      *****  
   The next few weeks passed by with enough pre-Christmas activities to keep both Davy and Nicky distracted for the most part. Everyone had plans to buy gifts for everyone else, but Tony organized a name drawing to add some extra fun. That person would receive a special extra gift, and who you were buying for had to be kept a secret until Christmas. Sometimes alone, but more often in pairs or groups, they all enjoyed a great deal of shopping for just the right presents. Nicky and Davy made time to get to know each other, exchanging memories and sharing stories of the years in between. With each conversation, each passing day, they grew more sure of their blood connection to one another.  
   Tony was planning the Christmas day dinner he would be making for everyone. With great care he searched and sought, hoping to create a specific atmosphere for this very special Christmas. He and Robbie were making another weekend trek to the city for some hard-to-find ingredients, while Nicky stayed behind with Davy and the guys.  
   They all lounged about in front of the television, snacking and watching old movies. Davy was in the recliner curled up in Micky’s welcoming lap, while Mike and Peter stretched out spoon-style on the large sofa. Nicky was sprawled across the love seat like an old throw rug.  
   Lustily, Micky slid a hand under Davy’s shirt and stroked his finely toned stomach. A moist kiss below his ear and Davy instinctively knew: Micky wanted to play.  
   “We _cahn’t_ ,” he whispered in his ear, the dark curls tickling his nose, "put it in low gear there frisky."  
   “Why not?” Micky whispered back, a soft breath in his ear.  
   Davy grinned, shaking off a delicious chill.  
   “I don’ wanna make _Nicky_ feel awkward.”  
   “ **HAH**!” Micky laughed loudly, slapping his own thigh.  
   Everyone looked up, curious to see what had the drummer in stitches.  
   “Hey _Nicky_?” Micky said.  
   Vehemently, Davy shook his head with wide eyes.  
   “Yes?”  
   Davy slunk down where he sat wishing desperately that he could melt right into the recliner.  
   “Davy is worried that us messin' around over here is gonna bother you, whatta you think of _that_?"  
   With genuine amusement, Nicky was now the one laughing, practically falling off the small couch.  
   “Wha'so _funny_?” Davy asked innocently, feeling totally clueless.  
   “Oh David,” Nicky said catching his breath, “we’ve never really discussed it so you _wouldn’t_ know, but I butter my bread on the _other_ side as well.”  
   Mike burst into such a hearty laugh he nearly knocked Peter off the sofa. Micky grinned at his sheepish sweetheart who sat stunned with his mouth hanging open.  
   “You uh - you're.. erm”  
   “Yes, I like guys.” Nicky admitted, “In fact the first time I saw you back in Yuma I was floored by how _beautiful_ you are.”  
   Blushing and squirming in Micky's lap, Davy abruptly closed his mouth.  
   “Well you can’t fault his _taste_ ,” Micky said, and his eyesight is obviously _perfect_."  
   “You _must_ be joking!’ Davy said, "Are you two 'aving me on?”  
   Nicky stood and crossed the room to where Davy and Micky sat. He placed one hand on each arm of the chair, boxing Davy in. Leaning in toward him, slow and seductive Nicky closed his eyes. Davy froze in panic as Nicky drew nearer.  
           ( **CRIKEY**! he's _NOT_ gonna _**KISS**_ me.. _Is he_?)  
   As Nicky came closer, Davy's heart palpitated in his chest, the implications of what he thought was happening frightening him plum down to his socks. At the last second, he veered around the Englishman, kissing Micky full on the lips, long and slow. When he drew back and raised an eyebrow, Davy was too dumbstruck to even be angry.  
   “Believe me _now_?” Nicky grinned reclaiming his place on the love-seat.  
   “Erm.. _yaa_.” Davy nodded.  
   Peter, grinning from ear to ear, was in a delighted fit, tickled by any gesture of free love he squirmed against Mike behind him with a delicious wiggle of his hips.  
   “So I’ll watch this movie and pretend I don’t see _or hear_ anything else, okay?” Nicky gave them a wink, "you guys - _all_ of you - just go on about your business."  
   Micky pulled Davy to him and kissed him, tangling his fingers in his thick, brown hair.  
   “We’re _going_ to find him a date!” Davy whispered pointedly with a jealous grin, " _ **soon**_!"  
   Micky blushed hotly, kissing him again.  
                                                                                      *****  
   Tucked into bed together Micky and Davy were snuggling against each other when there came a tap at the door. Mike poked his head in to be sure it was safe, then hurried inside dragging Peter behind him.  
   “Sorry to barge in like this,” he mumbled, “but can we mebbe sleep up here for tonight?”  
   “Wha- _huh_?” Micky sputtered, casting a longing glance at his sweetheart.  
   “ _Please_ you guys,” Peter said with a pout, “our bed is squeaky and well, _Nicky_ is in the next room.. so"  
   “ _Wai_ ’ a minit,” Davy said, shock in his tone, “you wanna come in here to.. _to_ -"  
   “Well, yes.” Mike answered frankly.  
   “It’ll be dark Davy,” Peter reasoned, “we’ll be in one bed and you guys in the other. We won’t peek, I promise."  
   “I dunno -”  
   Micky cut Davy off with a quick peck and whispered in his ear. They looked at each other a moment and reluctantly, Davy nodded.  
   “I’m gonna run some clothesline across the room between the beds and hang a couple of sheets over it,” Micky said, “ _then_ it’ll be okay. ”  
   Twenty minutes later the two couples were nestled in bed on either side of the makeshift curtain. Davy could hear the unmistakable smacking sound of passionate kissing from the other side of the room. He looked nervously over at Micky.  
   “Just tune it out babe, focus on me.”  
   Cupping his little ones face in his hands, Micky kissed his silky lips, running his tongue across them begging for entry. Relaxing a bit Davy parted his lips, sliding his tongue smoothly over his lover’s in a ticklish, heated swordplay. He ran his fingers down the slim, long back, coming to rest on the Italian’s firm rounded ass. A groan of pleasure from beyond their sight unexpectedly stoked the fire between them and Davy arched his body in response.  
   “More skin!” Micky whispered, quickly stripping his lover down to a smile.  
   Peter drew in his breath at the image of Micky undressing Davy that his mind conjured up. His own erection in Mike’s firm grip pulsed at he thought and his lover knew without a doubt that he was fantasizing.  
   “You’re a bad boy Cotton,” he playfully breathed aloud; "I _know_ what you're thinkin about."  
   “Yes I am Michael," he said with an impish grin, "you should teach me a _lesson_.” He giggled.  
   Mike obliged him with a hard nip to his ear and a twist of his left nipple. Peter moaned and twisted with desire as the dominating Texan played the role he loved so well.  
   Micky was licking and teasing every bit of the golden flesh beneath him. Heated by the authority in Mike’s voice, he roughly slapped his lover’s bottom.  
   “Suck me Davy!” He demanded, albeit playfully.  
   The subtle change in the larger man’s demeanor sent excited thrills to Davy’s core and he immediately obeyed. Micky rolled onto his side and shucked out of his boxers, his throbbing manhood ready for attention. Hungrily he took Davy by the hair, pulling him down onto his hardness. Taking control he drove himself into his hot mouth with a fierce roughness. Shocked but excited Davy submitted, allowing himself to be treated like Micky’s little whore. On the other side of the sheets, Mike jerked hard on his lover’s cock.  
   “Don’t you dare cum yet, yore gonna take _all_ I got to give. It's time to get on your knees babe, papa’s gonna _drive you home_.”  
   “Do it Michael, _fuck_ me hard!”  
   “Donchu worry babe, I intend to.”  
   Micky pulled away and lay on his back. He stared at Davy with dark and lusty eyes.  
   “Come here little one, come to me.”  
   Davy crawled up his body, their throbbing cocks brushing tantalizingly together as he went. Hovering over him, he kissed him hard, briefly nipping his bottom lip.  
   “I want you Davy, want you _inside_ of me.”  
   Davy growled low and sucked hard at Micky’s neck as he fumbled for the lube on the bedside table. He could hear Mike slamming into Peter with ruthless abandon, while Peter pleaded for permission to cum. Mad with desire Davy took charge. He squeezed some gel into Micky’s hand and positioned his slippery hard-on against his lover’s ass.  
   “Im gonna fuck you now,” the little Brit said throatily, “and yer gonna jerk yourself off. Do it _**now**_ \- and don't even _think_ of letting go till I say!”  
   Totally turned on by Davy’s newfound assertion Micky promptly did as he was instructed, quickly building a delicious, steady rhythm.  
   "You’ll keep on till I _tell_ you that you can stop, do you understand?“ He ordered, and slid himself into Micky’s waiting warmth.  
   "Oh _GOD_ ,” Mike moaned at the sound of Davy’s commanding tone, his fervor stoked by the images building in his mind.  
   “Oh _shit_ Davy!” Micky cried out, burying his face in the smaller man’s chest, "it's so _intense_!"  
   “Oh _PLEASE_ Michael!” Peter begged.  
   “Bloody _take_ it babe,” Davy snarled, driving him fiercely with a crazed passion, “and stroke it ' _arder_!”  
   “ _Ohhmmmaahhike_ ,” Peter moaned.  
   “Oh _HELL yes_!” Mike cried out, “ _Cum_ for me Peter!”  
   “Oh Micky, _Micky_!”  
   “Please Davy - _PLEASE_ babe!”  
   The cacophony of carnal sounds drove them all to a wild frenzy, feeding off each other’s passionate moans of ecstasy the four men came to earth-shattering orgasm at once, with pleasured cries of agony. A loud silence overtook the room, stretching on indefinitely as the two couples struggled to gain control of their breathing and composure.  
   “ _Wow_ ," Micky said breathlessly, "that was-"  
   " ... _Interesting_ ," Mike finished in the darkness.  
   Shocked by his own behavior and faintly amused, Davy giggled, mildly pleased to no longer be a virgin in this regard.  
   “Mmm," Peter sighed, "Goodnight everyone - sleep well. I know _I_ will."  
   Pleased with the success of his little scheme and satisfied beyond belief, Mike snuggled against him contentedly and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

   It was a week before Christmas Eve when the registered letter arrived. Tony called a family meeting for lunch, everyone gathering at the diner at noon. Excited chatter and talk of the week's holiday plans made for a lively and pleasant meal, excitement bubbling from eager, smiling faces. When everyone had finished eating, Tony cleared his throat and began to address his noisy brood.  
    “The reason I brought you all here today is because I have some rather big news. The DNA test results came in from the lab in this morning’s mail.”  
   A sudden, tense hush fell over the group. Davy and Nicky sat entranced - unable to speak - barely able to breathe  
   “I have the letter here with me - I _haven’t_ opened it; I didn't feel it was my place."  
   He held it out to the two pale-faced young men who sat side by side, neither of them moving to take it from his outstretched hand.  
    “ _Davy_?” Tony said expectantly.  
   “I.. I c-cahn’t do it.”  
    Tony turned to Nicky with the same anticipatory stare.  
   “Huh, don’t look at _me_!”  
   “You - _you_ read it Tony, _please_?” Davy squeaked.  
   Nicky nodded.  
   Resigned, the older man sighed and nodded in agreement. He slid a clean table knife along the top of the envelope, making a smooth cut. It seemed now that everyone held their breath in eager anticipation of the details to come. Removing the pages carefully he unfolded them. Thumbing through them, he read each one thoroughly with a master poker-face.  
   “ _Well_?” Micky asked, squirming on the edge of his seat, "what does it say?"  
   Tony looked at Nicky and Davy, his expression a blank mask of his thoughts. Returning to the documents he read them aloud:  
   “DNA comparison between subject _A_ adult male, eighteen and subject _B_ adult male, twenty for possible familial status. Test was run on three separate occasions concurrently at this lab with identical results obtained after each trial.”  
   He paused to take a sip of water. Davy and Nicky trembled, sweat beading on their faces.  
   “It is the determination of this facility," he continued, "that the two subjects in question stand a 99.99975 percent likelihood of being direct blood relatives.” he concluded.  
   “What does that mean in _English_?” Micky said in frustration.  
   “It means,” Tony smiled, “that Davy and Nicky are _**indeed**_ brothers.”  
   "Oh my _God_!“ Robbie cried.  
   Mike gave a long whistle.  
   "This is _wonderful_!” Peter said tearfully.  
   Tony nodded, beaming with pride.  
   Micky clapped a hand on Davy’s shoulder, but the younger man didn’t even notice.  
   He turned to face Nicky - his Nicholas - his _big brother_ , who had turned to face him as well. Their hands clasped, Davy stroked his free hand down Nicky’s face as if seeing him for the very first time. Nicky touched his baby brother’s feather-soft hair.  
   With tear-filled eyes the dam gave way, the two men embracing each other as if their very lives depended on it. Rocking in each other’s arms, they gave vent to years of grief and loneliness. Still clinging to each other tears of joy fell on either mans shoulders, watering the seeds that fate had planted, bringing a new beginning to both of their lives. Tony looked across the table, his own happy tears falling and spoke softly under his breath.  
   “Merry Christmas boys.”  
                                                                                      *****  
   The next week was a flurry of activity. Last minute shopping, presents to wrap and family fun kept everyone busy, happy and tired. The two brothers spent time getting reacquainted, falling into an easy routine as if they’d never missed a beat.  
Tony hung stockings for the whole family, with the instructions that everyone was welcome to place little trinkets inside: The large, red-velvet socks were bursting at the seams by Christmas Eve. Presents overran both trees, both underneath and among the branches, the houses smelling of cinnamon, cookies, chocolate, pine, peppermint and ripe tangerines.  
   Tuesday night they went into town with hot chocolate and doughnuts to watch the parade. Micky and Davy cuddled up close, enjoying the festivities and a few discrete kisses. Peter, _ever-joyful_ Peter - was in his element, smiling exuberantly like the innocent child he truly was in his heart. They spent Wednesday night Christmas caroling and came home to enjoy hot cider and a bonfire on the beach. Thursday they helped a local church to distribute food and gift baskets, enjoying a live nativity and Christmas play after a light dinner.  
   Christmas Eve dawned golden and crisp. The magic and excitement everyone felt was so profound it was like a precious childhood dream. They spent the day well, laughing and loving their family time. Frolicking on the beach, they attempted to build sand-snowmen that were charmingly lopsided, a game of tag and a blood pumping volleyball match left them pleasantly tired and thirsty for Peter’s fabulous cranberry-lemonade. Instead of lunch, they snacked on popcorn, pretzels and the delicious butter cookies that Nicky had made, playing a competitive and boisterous game of Monopoly.  
   They gathered at the boys’ pad for a supper of sandwiches, pasta salad, Mike’s chili and a sparkling red punch. Christmas music tinkled in the background as they ate and shared stories of favorite Christmases past. They turned in at ten that night, to be up early for their full and special first Christmas together.  
   At six o'clock in the morning, Tony was serving flapjacks and bacon, orange juice with champagne ice-cubes and fabulous coffee to his sleepy-eyed bunch. Showered and turned out in their best, they all drove into town for the early Christmas service at the Presbyterian Church.  
   Back at the house, Tony was happily cooking his heart out; He had declared the kitchen off-limits and worked all afternoon in blissful, excited secrecy. Gathered in the front room near the tree, Tony had made it clear to everyone that the presents and stockings were _verboten_ \- until dinner was had and everyone was together. Nicky and Davy had made a special surprise they were anxious to share with the family, but _that too_ would have to wait. At three o'clock sharp, Tony came into the room and smiled at the loved ones he so dearly cherished.  
   “Dinner is ready, but I have something to say before we go into the kitchen: Christmas is a special day, always. This one however is our first all together - and the first that Nicky and Davy have shared in _twelve_ years.”  
   The brothers looked lovingly to each other, grateful, happy grins etched on their shining faces.  
   “Christmas and family - it's the most natural combination - but one that _so many_ take for granted. The memories we hold dear, the new ones we make, those we surround ourselves with and the joy that each one brings - _that’s_ the Christmas I wanted for all of us this year, most of all for _you_ two,” he said to Davy and Nicky.  
   “That being said, Merry Christmas my dear family, I love you _all_. Please join me now for dinner - in _Manchester at Malibu_.”  
   Curious and famished everyone paraded behind him into the kitchen. The table was set and over-laden with so much food it looked as if it would at any moment collapse under the weight. Surrounding the table they stared in awe at the incredible meal before them.  
   “Oh my _God_!” Davy cried!  
   “Tony -” Nicky fumbled, “how did you _know_ \- it’s just - _EVERYTHING_ is -”  
   “ _PERfect_!” He and Davy said in unison.  
   “I wanted it to be like it was when you were boys, just _one_ more time.”  
   “Is that _Yorkshire pudding_?" Nicky exclaimed.  
   "Cornish hens and _treacle tarts_!” Davy pointed with delight, “and _MINCE PIES_!”  
   “ _Roast beef and cabbage_! Candy apples - and **_plum pudding_**!” Nicky shouted.  
   “Parsnips n mash and figs with _real clotted cream_ Nicky!" Davy cried excitedly.  
   "Tony is that asparagus _almandine_?”  
   “Yes,” Tony smiled at their simple joy, “I did my homework on traditional Christmas dinner foods from the region you two are from and well, I was hoping I'd at least get _SOME_ of it right.”  
   “This - this is **_OUTSTANDING_**!” Davy beamed.  
   “Tony, you’re absolutely _incredible_ ,” Nicky smiled, “thank you _so much_!”  
   “Yes, _thank you_!” Davy added, "This is _amazing_!"  
   “So let’s stop admiring all this **_GORGEOUS_** food,” Micky jumped in, “and start _eating_ it, I'm **starving**!"  
   And eat it they did till they could hold no more, washing it down with traditional wassail and brandy wine. When the time came, Davy and Nicky together cut the first piece of plum pudding.  
   “I feel like a _kid_ again,” Nicky said giddy as a schoolboy.  
   “So do _I_ ,” Davy grinned, “it’s just like _going 'ome_ \- going back in time."  
   Sucking a piece of the sticky pudding from his thumb, he squeezed his eyes shut, momentarily finding himself in another place and time.  
   “As fine as this here food is,” Mike spoke up with a hand on his now-rounded belly, “it’s a wonder you _English_ boys don’t get _bigger_!”  
   “Not _everything_ can be big like Texas Michael,” Peter gave a teasing nudge.  
   “Tony you’ve **_REALLY_** outdone yourself my friend,” Robbie complimented, “this was such an _amazing meal_!”  
   “I’ll second that,” Micky said, “I knew you were a great cook, but this - _this_ takes the cake … or _plum pudding_ if you’ll pardon the pun.”  
   “Tasted _just_ like 'ome.” Davy smiled broadly.  
   “Here! Here!” Nicky agreed.  
   “Thank you, but _enough_ ,” Tony chuckled, “I have to get my head through the door if we’re ever going to open those presents!”  
   The mention of presents was enough to send everyone scrambling into the living room, bulging stomachs and all. Like hungry baby birds, they all sat with eager expectancy, looking up at Tony from the sectional sofa.  
    “Mike, have all of the gifts been brought over here?”  
    “Yessiree that’s _ever'_ last one of em.”  
   “Wonderful. _Boys_?” He said to the two brothers, “You have a surprise, did you want to bring it out or do we have the stockings first?”  
   Nicky whispered in Davy’s ear, the younger whispering back.  
   “Stockings first,” Davy said, "and we’ll be _right_ back.”  
   When they returned they carried in two small bags. Sitting on the floor, they tucked them discreetly between their crossed legs and tore into their hefty stockings.  
   “Thanks Tiny,” Mike grinned, holding up the bottle of hot sauce Davy had tagged in his Christmas sock.  
   “New guitar picks!” Peter exclaimed, “Thank you Robbie!”  
   “Where did you find this _excellent_ toffee?” Robbie asked Mike.  
   “Little shop up the coast a piece, I’ll take ya there some time.”  
   “ _OH MY GOD_!” Micky cried, “Tony _THANK YOU_ \- This cologne is my _**FAVORITE**_ but I can _never_ afford it!”  
   “Sei Bubola benvenuti.”  
   “Nicky you’re awesome,” Tony squeezed his shoulder, “How did you know?”  
   “Mi fratello maggiore, you’ve made of my life all the wonderful things that it is. I watch you; I _know_ what catches your eye.”  
   “What is it?” Micky asked.  
   Tony held up a necklace of Italian silver with a black onyx cross pendant.  
   “That's **_GORGEOUS_**!” Robbie stated earnestly, " _very_ you!"  
   “I knew he’d never buy it for himself,” Nicky smiled at his benefactor, “so _I_ did.”  
   “Oh _Micky_!” Davy said, tears in his eyes.  
   “What is it Davy?” Nicky asked.  
   With joyous tears coursing down, Davy held out the necklace for his brother to see. It was an antique locket of gold on a fine golden chain. The heart-shaped locket was open, showing the tiny pictures inside: On the left a picture of five-year-old Davy, the right a six-year-old Nicky.  
   Nicky looked at Micky with heartfelt respect and admiration.  
   “ _How_? Where did you ...”  
   Micky smiled, sincerely happy with the pleasure in both of their faces.  
   “I borrowed some pictures from Davy’s box and took them to the photo counter - they enhanced em and made the prints for me. I found the locket at an antique shop in town.”  
   Davy crossed the room and threw himself into Micky’s lap, hugging him with all his might.  
   “Thank you _SO_ much,” he whispered, “I’ll cherish it, _always_.”  
   “I’ll always cherish _YO_ U,” he whispered back, kissing him tenderly.  
   “So,” Tony interrupted, “what’s this surprise you two have?”  
   “Right!” Davy said excitedly, jumping up from Micky’s lap.  
   He and Nicky huddled together, whispering back and forth. Sifting through the two bags, they swapped a few things between them and turned to the rest of the family.  
   “One of the things that Davy and I loved _so much_ as kids in England was something our folks made for us every Christmas.”  
   “It was a high point fer us, something mum n dad gave us to quell our excitement on Christmas Eve,” Davy added.  
   “Neither of us has ever made any before, so we had to go to the library to figure out how.. so if they don’t work the right way …” Nicky trailed off.  
   “Well then, we’re sorry. But they _still_ 'old some fun in em!”  
   “What is it?” Robbie asked, his curiosity revved.  
   “We made crackahs,” Davy smiled proudly.  
   “ _Crackers_?” Micky was confused.  
   “Yes,” Nicky said, “or _poppers_ they’re sometimes called -”  
   “ _I_ know what those are!” Peter exclaimed, “They're long bonbons made of heavy, shiny paper. Two people pull on one from each end and when it breaks apart, it makes a popping or ' _cracking_ ’ sound.”  
   “Right!” Davy said, “Inside is a small trinket or treat intended for the person or people you 'ave crack em open!”  
   “That is _totally_ cool!” Tony said, genuinely impressed.  
   “We’ve made a bunch - some have names on them - the rest are for just _any_ body.”  
   “Well then, let's see what you’ve done with them!”  
   Nicky handed his first, a fairly large one, to Peter and Mike.  
   “It’s for _both_ of you, so you have to pull it together.”  
   Grinning like big kids they each took hold of an end of the brightly colored tootsie-roll-shaped bauble.  
   “Right then,” Davy instructed, “on the count of three - pull - _one, two THREE_!”  
   The cracker exploded apart with a loud pop! Confetti and small colored streamers flew through the air startling the two, bringing delighted laughter all around. Two small thumps hit the carpet near their feet, and they stared in wonder at the prize: A matching set of gold-plated rings with their initials etched inside. Mike picked them up with delicate, trembling hands and held them in his palm.  
   “These are _couples_ rings!” He said in amazement.  
   “We know you and Petah care very much fer each othah,” Davy smiled.  
   “Now you have a physical and outward symbol of that bond,” Nicky finished.  
   Starry-eyed, the two lovers placed the rings on each other’s right hands, sealing their gesture with a passionate kiss. Peter, walking on a cloud, had happy tears in his eyes.  
   “Okay,” Davy said, “Tony _this_ one is yours.”  
   They handed out popping treasures till the bags were empty and confetti littered the room, the pure joy of giving clear in their excited faces. Tony put the next stack of Christmas albums on the old record player and brought a fresh-chilled bottle of wine from the kitchen.  
   “Okay,” he said with a pleased and peaceful smile, “we have a TON of packages to open - we need a volunteer to play Santa and hand them out.”  
   Nicky and Davy both jumped at the chance.  
   “You go 'head Nicky,” Davy reluctantly smiled.  
   “No it’s alright, _you_ can do it,” his brother countered.  
   “Well it just so happens that I have _two_ Santa hats,” Tony winked at them, “what do you say, _team Santa_?”  
   “Sure!”  
   “Yes!”  
   Donning the red velvet caps the boys dove into the pile of gifts that stood as tall as Davy, and the real frenzy began: Ripping paper and delighted squeals nearly drowned out Bing Crosby, hugs and thank you’s crossing the room like ping-pong balls in an international championship. Ninety minutes and fifty-six presents later, Tony and Mike’s eyes met across the room. Nodding to each other, they mutely spoke the same words: This is ours - our family - we are the leaders. We have much to be proud of, much to be thankful for.  
   “I guess that about wraps it up,” Tony said to his nestlings, “except for _one_ last thing. Before we get this mess picked up, I have one last present to give.”  
   He reached into the very top branches of the tree, deep in the center and pulled out a thick envelope.  
   “Although this gift isn’t _just_ for you two,” he said to Davy and Nicky, “I’d like for you boys to open it.”  
   Eagerly, they took the beribboned package and tore open the sealed end. Peering inside, their eyes widened and gasps of excitement flew from their open mouths.  
   “What!”  
   “What is it?”  
   “Tell us!”  
   Tony smiled.  
   “No _WAY_!” Nicky exclaimed.  
   “Is this _for REAL_?” Davy asked jumping to his feet.  
   “Absolutely.”  
   “For corn _sake_!” Mike said exasperated with suspense, “Tell us what it _is_!”  
   “ _Seven_ tickets!” Davy began.  
   “For a ski trip to _Aspen Colorado_!” Nicky finished.  
   Micky, Peter and Robbie counted heads.  
   “For _ALL_ of us?” Micky said, now on his feet.  
   “Yes,” Tony nodded, “I figured with Davy and Mike having birthdays next week right on top of New Year’s Eve, it’d be a great way to bring in the New Year.”  
   “I’ve never _been_ to Colorado!” A giddy Peter said.  
   “I’ve never been _skiing_ ,” Mike said nervously.  
   “Nothing _to_ it Mike,” Davy winked, “I’ll teach you _ev'_ rything you need to know!”  
   “Tony this is a _FABULOUS_ gift,” Robbie spoke up, “but it must’ve cost a **_fortune_**!”  
   “Guys, I’m very.. w _ell-off_ ,” Tony admitted. “It isn’t something I talk about, but you all are my family now. My grandmamma, rest her soul, left me a _fortune_. I have made some investments, and right now, _today_ , if I _**never**_ made another dime in interest, I could keep us all comfortably for the rest of our lives. It’s _only_ money.”  
   They all stared at him slack-jawed, but for Nicky, who already knew.  
   “So.. when do we _leave_?” Micky asked with a raised eyebrow.  
   “Our flight leaves at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. So I suggest we break into teams, one to clean up this _wreck_ ,” he gestured to the floor with a chuckle, “and the other to help wrap and freeze all the leftovers.”  
   The work finished and the wine drank up, Robbie, Tony and Nicky helped to carry the boys’ Christmas loot to their own beach house. Everyone had gone to bed, except for Davy. He sat on the back veranda staring up at the stars, a peace in his heart he hadn’t felt in ages. Totally content, he was drifting on a merry-go-round of whimsical euphoria, when a firm hand on his back caught him off guard: It was Nicky.  
   “Hi. I thought everyone _else_ was asleep.”  
   “I’m headed that way. I just wanted to tell you something Davy.”  
   “ _Oh_? Wha'sat?”  
   “You are the best thing I got for Christmas this year. I would trade every present I’ve ever gotten in my _entire life_ to have these last twelve years back, with _you_ in them. Now that I have you back, there’s nothing I could **_ever_** want again. _I love you_ little brother."  
   Choked up, Davy struggled to find words.  
   “Nicky, for so long I’ve drifted through my life in a haze. Nameless, belonging nowhere to _nobody_. I dreamt of you most nights - you were my _only companion -_ sometimes my only _**lifeline**_. I haven’t _truly_ felt whole since my seventh birthday, most times not even human. Finding _you_ gave me that back - gave me my _LIFE_ back - my _pur_ pose. You are the other half of who _I am_. I love you too."  
   They cried and held each other beneath the moon, which had finally, blessedly smiled on the two Jones boys.  
   “Merry Christmas Nicky.”  
   “Merry Christmas Davy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Big Bad Boss for all of his input and one good spanking.


End file.
